Another Arrow
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully will have two where Hitch only has one.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: Tullyfan is planting ideas in my head again!**

 **Another Arrow**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol had decimated yet one more German supply convoy. Now they needed to check for survivors.**

 **Troy hopped out of the back of the jeep as Tully pulled up and he said, "Moffitt, you two check those trucks that got hit first. Keep your eyes open. The few that got away may be calling for help."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Let's go, Tully."**

 **Troy and Hitch walked carefully among the smoldering trucks checking every body they came across for signs of life. They found none and met back at the jeep.**

 **Hitch asked soberly, "Are we going to bury them, sarge?"**

 **Troy shook his head. "Not this time. We can't stick around here that long. Let's go meet…"**

 **There were two sudden gunshots in quick succession that made both of them duck for cover. Hitch scanned the area as he asked, "Where'd that come from?"**

 **Troy was also searching and replied, "Hard to tell. Do you see Moffitt or Tully?"**

 **As they continued to look for their friends, Hitch spotted something. He pointed as he said, "There, sarge. Looks like Moffitt."**

 **Troy turned to look in the direction Hitch was pointing and saw the sergeant standing in the open, waving at them. "Right, let's go."**

 **They quickly joined their comrades only to find Moffitt treating a wounded Tully. As Troy and Hitch hurried to where Tully was seated in the other jeep, Troy asked, "What happened?"**

 **Tully grimaced in pain. "It's just a nick, sarge."**

" **That doesn't answer my question."**

 **Moffitt continued cleaning the bloody wound in the private's right arm near his shoulder as he explained, "We had just finished checking the bodies … or at least we thought we had. There was one survivor we somehow missed and he got off a shot at Tully before I got one off at him. He's dead." He began to fold gauze into a thick square to cover the wound. "It's a graze. Messy, but not serious."**

 **Troy nodded. "Good. As soon as you're done, we'll get outta here. Moffitt, you drive."**

 **Tully twirled the matchstick in his mouth and protested, "I can drive, sarge."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Humor me."**

 **##################**

 **That evening the Rat Patrol took cover in a wadi for the night. After Tully got out of the passenger seat, he stretched and then gasped softly as pain flared in his arm.**

 **Moffitt looked at him and asked, "Are you all right?"**

 **Tully nodded and lightly rubbed he bandaged arm. "I could use some aspirin though."**

" **You can get a couple from the kit in the other jeep. We're out at the moment."**

 **Tully went to where Hitch was unloading what would be needed for the night. "Got any aspirin, Hitch?"**

 **He put the bedroll he was holding down and reached for the med kit. "Yeah. Is your arm hurting?"**

" **Stings a little."**

 **Hitch handed two tablets to his friend and picked up a canteen of water. He uncapped it and smiled as he said, "At least you didn't need stitches this time. Probably won't even leave much of a scar."**

 **Tully popped the pills in his mouth and took the canteen. He swallowed, then said with a grin, "Yeah, but what's one more scar."**

" **That's true. But I still have the most original one."**

" **Oh?"**

 **Hitch put his hand on his shoulder where he'd been wounded. "That arrow, remember?"**

 **Tully chuckled. "One-upmanship doesn't suit you."**

 **Troy joined them and said, "Hitch, get some dinner going. Tully, you're on first watch."**

 **The privates said in unison, "Right, sarge."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt pulled the blanket off his friend's face and said, "Time to get up."**

 **Tully groaned quietly, but didn't open his eyes. "What time is it?"**

" **Early. Sun's just coming up." Moffitt stood up with a smile. "Get some breakfast, then I'll change your bandage."**

 **Moffitt removed the dressing on Tully's arm as the private finished his coffee. Troy walked over and asked, "How's it look?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Good. No sign of infection." He smiled. "If it's kept clean and covered, I believe he just might live."**

 **Tully smiled. "Thanks, doc."**

 **Troy looked at Tully and said, "If you feel up to it, you can take back your driving duties."**

" **Sure. I felt up to it yesterday, but you wanted me to humor you."**

" **And I thank you for doing so. Let's get things stowed so we can get out of here."**

 **Soon enough they were on their way out on patrol. They had two more days of disrupting German supply lines in the area before heading back to base.**

 **Just after noon, after finding and 'disrupting' another convoy, the Rat Patrol pulling into a waterhole for a break. They weren't the only ones with that same idea. As the jeeps stopped next to each other at one end, they saw a group of Arab men dressed in black thawbs and keffiyehs at the other, putting the well, but not much space between them.**

 **Troy got out of the jeep and eyed the group, who were also eyeing them. "I hope they don't mind sharing."**

 **Moffitt said, "I don't recognize their alwshm. It might be best to keep an eye on them."**

" **What's a alwshm?"**

" **Tattoos. They each have the same one on the right side of their necks. Some tribes use them to identify themselves. I've never seen this design before."**

 **Troy nodded as he watched the group go back to whatever they were doing before they arrived. He said to his men, "Okay, let's fill up on water and check the jeeps. We'll head out again and find somewhere else to have lunch. Let's all keep our eyes open."**

 **Moffitt and Hitch gathered empty canteens and headed for the well. As they got there, two of the Arabs suddenly jumped up and began to complain loudly to the others. An argument ensued.**

 **Moffitt pulled up a bucket of water and Hitch started filling one of the canteens. He quietly asked the sergeant, "What're they arguing about, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt said, "They don't like us being here. They have apparently laid claim to this waterhole and they want to kill us for 'defiling' it."**

 **Tully had put the hoods up on the jeeps so they could cool down while he filled the gas tanks. Troy paced around trying to keep one eye on the desert and one eye on the Arabs.**

 **When Moffitt and Hitch returned with the canteens, Troy met them at the jeeps. "What are they so upset about?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "According to them this waterhole is theirs and they don't want to share. They'd like to kill us for being here, but the one that must be the leader would rather we take what water we need and leave."**

 **Troy sighed. "We won't get to another waterhole for at least a day. Tully just finished filling the radiators. Get the cans filled while he checks the fuel lines, then we're outta here."**

 **Moffitt and Hitch each grabbed a jerry can and went back to the well. They had just finished filling the cans when Hitch asked, "Did you notice how many of them there were?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I counted eight."**

" **So did I. Now there's only seven."**

 **Moffitt looked at the Arab camp with a concerned frown. Then he scanned the area around the waterhole. He spotted the missing man in the brush near the jeeps. But before Moffitt got the warning out of his mouth the Arab let an arrow fly.**

 **Tully felt the searing pain and fell to his knees. At the sound of Moffitt's voice, Troy spun and let go with a burst from his machine gun, killing the Arab instantly. But when he turned back to check on Hitch and Moffitt, he saw that they were being held at gunpoint by three of the remaining Arabs.**

 **Troy tried to make a run for the cover of a jeep, but was stopped by a well-placed bullet at his feet.**

 **A voice called, "Drop the gun, sergeant." Troy did and watched the tall Arab walk towards him. "I am Imad. I had tried to prevent this from happening. However, at times the young can be impatient."**

 **Troy said, "Let my men go and we'll leave."**

" **I am afraid that cannot happen now. You have killed one my people."**

 **Troy looked at Tully, who was now sitting on the ground leaning against the front of the jeep. "Your man died because he tried to kill one of my men."**

 **Imad had stopped about five from Troy and said, "I understand that, sergeant, but it is not how things work out here. When your man dies the score will be settled … and I will let you all go."**

" **And what if your other men don't agree with the arrangement?"**

" **They have no choice. I am the one they follow."**

 **Imad signaled his people to bring Moffitt and Hitch over. They and Troy were bound with their hands behind them and left to sit on the ground where they could see Tully. Imad instructed one of his men to stand guard over the four of them.**

 **Tully watched and listened to what was going on. Once their guard had settled onto the hood of a jeep, he said, "You guys will outta here soon, sarge."**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, we'll figure something out."**

 **Tully grimaced and let out a groan, then said, "No … the arrow went through my left side. At the rate I'm loosin' blood … I probably only have an hour tops. Less if I pull it out."**

 **Troy growled angrily, "Listen up, private! You just sit there and don't move. You got that? We'll get out of this…"**

 **Imad's man prodded the sergeant with the butt of his rifle. "** الزم الصمت **!"**

 **Moffitt translated, "He doesn't want us talking."**

 **Thirty minutes passed and Tully had slumped to one side, unconscious. The guard called to Imad, who walked over and checked for signs of like. Then he stood up and turned to Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch. "I am surprised he still lives. He is a strong man, but it looks like his time is nearly done." Then he walked away.**

 **Time passed slowly. An occasional soft groan could be heard from Tully, letting his friends know he was still breathing.**

 **Hitch chanced a glance up at their guard, then leaned close to Troy and whispered, "He's sleeping. Do you still have that knife in your boot?"**

 **Troy gave a nearly imperceptible nod, then signaled Moffitt to keep an eye on the guard and the others. Hitch carefully scooted around and with a bit of effort reached into Troy's right boot. He withdrew the knife, turned it in his hands until the blade was pointing up, and began to saw at the rope. Seconds later the last strand was cut and Hitch's hands were free. He quickly cut the rope away from his ankles and proceeded to free Troy and Moffitt.**

 **Troy stood up and took the rifle from the lap of the guard that sat sleeping on the hood of the jeep. The Arab came awake with a start and looked Troy in the eye as the sergeant hit him in the forehead with the butt of the rifle.**

 **The Arabs were sitting around a fire, sipping tea, and ignoring everything else. One caught sight of Troy hitting the guard and stood as he warned the others.**

 **As quickly as he could, Moffitt climbed into the jeep and primed the 50 caliber machine gun in the back. He let go a burst from the big gun, effectively stopping the Arabs as the heavy slugs hit the ground in front of their advance. "Just stay where you are, Imad. We just need a minute to get out of here."**

 **Troy and Hitch put the unconscious Tully into the back of the other jeep. Troy said to the private, "Get going, Hitch. We'll be right behind you. Head for the hills to the east."**

 **Hitch nodded as he hit the starter, threw the jeep into gear, and sped out into the desert with his wounded friend.**

 **Troy turned and said, "If one of them so much as twitches, shoot 'em. I'm going to get the jerry cans from the well."**

 **Moffitt didn't take his eyes off the Arabs when he nodded. "Right."**

 **Troy hurried to the well and was glad that both cans had been filled before Tully was shot. He didn't bother to secure them after he put the cans in the jeep. Then Troy got in behind the wheel, started the jeep, and sent a cloud of dirt into the air as he floored the gas pedal.**

 **##################**

 **They found a bit of cover at the base of the hills. After spreading a blanket on the ground, Moffitt and Hitch carefully moved Tully out of the jeep while Troy gathered med kits, water, and the rest of the blankets before he joined them. He said, "Hitch, cover the jeeps and keep watch."**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Tully needs blood, Troy."**

 **Troy looked Tully, and then at Hitch, knowing the two privates shared the same blood type. "All right. I'll take care of things while you two work on Tully."**

 **Before he could start a transfusion, Moffitt said, "We have to do something about this arrow first."**

 **Hitch look at Tully's pale face. "Is it safe to pull it out?"**

" **No, it's why Tully hasn't bled to death already. What I want you to do is break it off in the back so we can cushion it and he can lay flatter. I'll get things set up for the transfusion."**

 **Tully awoke on his side while Hitch worked to cut the arrow. He could feel it move inside him and groaned with pain. Hitch didn't stop as he said quietly, "Hang on, Tully. I'm almost done here."**

 **By the time Hitch was finished, Tully was unconscious again. The bleeding had stopped and Moffitt cleaned both the entrance and exit wounds with liberal amounts of alcohol, then cushioned the two inches of shaft that still stuck out from Tully's back with snugly wrapped strips of gauze. Then he wrapped more gauze around the shaft in front to protect the wound and keep the arrow from moving. Moffitt sighed and looked at Hitch as he said, "That's all we can do. Let's get some blood into him and hope for the best."**

 **Troy had gotten the jeeps covered with the camouflaged tarps and then stationed himself at the top of the hill to keep watch. He paced as he scanned the desert and puffed on a cigarette. They were still behind enemy lines and radio silence prevented calling for help. Troy looked around again and wondered how long they could stay put.**

 **##################**

 **Troy was watching the sun go down when Moffitt appeared on the hill next to him. "How's he doing?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Well, the transfusion helped, but he needs a surgeon to get the arrow out."**

" **Do we know where the nearest field hospital is?"**

" **I checked our charts. We're about sixty miles from our lines to the south and there's a hospital another thirty or so miles from there."**

 **Troy looked at his counterpart. "Can Tully make it that far?"**

 **Moffitt shrugged and said, "If we're careful, there's a chance he can."**

" **How's Hitch?"**

" **Resting. He won't be able to give Tully any more blood before we get to the field hospital."**

 **Troy asked, "Do you think we can move him and travel at night?"**

 **Moffitt said, "It's not a good idea, but what other choice do we have?"**

 **##################**

 **If they could've driven during the day at a normal speed, they would've gone the ninety some miles in about two to two and a half hours. However, the dark and Tully's condition forced them to go slow. They took the chance, Moffitt rode in the back of the jeep to support Tully while Hitch drove and Troy drove the other jeep—effectively leaving them unarmed.**

 **Four painful hours later the jeeps pulled into the field hospital at about 2am. Tully was taken inside the medical tent where nurses started doing triage and got him started on plasma. A surgeon was awakened and quickly arrived to take over and get Tully into surgery.**

 **It was too late to get a tent assignment, so Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch went back to the jeeps to try to get some rest while they waited for word on Tully's condition.**

 **Hours later Troy was shaken out of a doze by a corpsman, who said quietly, "Dr. Mathers wants to see you."**

 **Fearing the worst, Troy woke Moffitt and Hitch and they went to medical together.**

 **Dr. Mathers was giving a nurse some orders when they walked in. When the nurse left, he turned to the three men and said, "Private Pettigrew is in recovery." He saw them visibly relax with relief. "It was close, but you were smart enough not to pull the arrow out so he didn't bleed to death. And the transfusion you gave him went a long way to help him survive."**

 **Hitch asked, "Can we see him?"**

" **He won't know you're there."**

" **Yes, he will."**

 **Dr. Mathers smiled. "All right, but only for a few minutes."**

 **Tully was still pale when Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch looked down at their friend. But his face was relaxed in sleep and his chest rose and fell with each breath.**

 **##################**

 **Tully finally woke up midafternoon on that same day. He was groggy, but had no problem recognizing Hitch sitting next to his cot looking down at him. "Hi."**

 **Hitch smiled. "About time you woke up. Have a nice nap?"**

 **Tully yawned. "I guess. Where are we?"**

" **A field hospital thirty miles into our territory." Tully shifted and hissed as pain flared through his side and Hitch asked, "Want me to get a nurse?"**

" **Nah, I just have to remember not to move is all."**

 **Hitch asked, "Do you want me to leave so you can rest?"**

 **Tully replied as he let his eyes close, "If you don't mind stayin' a while, I'd appreciate it."**

 **Throughout the rest of that day and night Tully slept off and on, always waking to find Moffitt quietly reading aloud, Troy playing cards, or Hitch snoozing.**

 **The next day at about 9am, Tully was resting comfortably when he felt someone next to him. He opened his eyes to see Hitch sitting next to him. "Don't you ever sleep?"**

 **Hitch grinned. "Sure I do. A little here, a little there, it all adds up."**

 **Tully saw his friend had something with him. "What's that?"**

 **Hitch held up the arrow that Dr. Mathers had removed with the part that had been cut off duct taped in place. "I thought you might like a souvenir."**

 **Tully took his prize with an amused smile. "Gee, thanks, Hitch."**

" **I guess I can't claim the only arrow wound anymore."**

" **I guess not … but I can claim more than one."**

 **Hitch gave his friend a dubious look. "What are you talking about?"**

 **Tully said, "You've got one scar from yours. I'll end up with two."**

" **Wait a minute. That's not fair. Only one arrow hit you."**

" **We're talking about wounds and scars, right?" Hitch nodded and Tully continued, "Well, I got one when it went in and one when it came out. That's two wounds that will become two scars."**

 **Hitch sighed. "Talk about me. One-upmanship doesn't suit you either."**


End file.
